


Tired

by Binsung09



Series: Night drabbles [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But he's tired, Changbin is a good boyfriend, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm tired, Jisung is tired, Jisung is trying to write lyrics, Jisung overworks himself, Just soft in general, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned for like two seconds, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Changbin, Song Lyrics, Stan binsung, Writing, binsung, idk what this is, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung was tired. Exhausted even but he doesn't want to stop writing





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while being tired as well lmao  
> Enjoy

Tired. Jisung was tired. Exhausted. Weak. He couldn't handle another late night at the studio but he had to push himself. He forced himself to focus and took his pen and started scribbling random words onto the paper. He slid his headphones onto his ears and bopped his head along with the beat. He tried so hard not fall asleep but it seemed, the more he worked, the more the sleep caught up to him. Chan and Changbin were sitting in the small studio as well, working easily and Jisung mentally smacked himself for being so tired while his two other band mates were completely fine. He rested his head on the desk and sighed. He wanted to finish these lyrics before tomorrow but he was so....  _tired._ He felt his eyes closing and quickly sat up straight. He took the pen again and started writing some more words. He checked the time and it was already 2:30 am. He sighed and continued writing 

"I think we should go home" Chan said. Changbin nodded and closed his stuff. Chan went over to Jisung and placed a hand on his shoulder

"sung, I think we should go home" Chan said. Jisung stared at Chan. He really wanted to go home but he wanted to finish writing those lyrics

"hyung, it"s okay. I'm gonna finish these lyrics and come later" Jisung said

"don't stay out too late sungie. You need your sleep more than anyone" Changbin said placing a kiss to his forehead before walking out the door with Chan. Jisung sighed and started writing again. His eyelids felt heavy and he closed his eyes for a few seconds before snapping them back open. 

45 minutes later, he found himself closing his notebook and setting it aside. He went on the couch and plopped onto it. His eyes falling shut immediately. 

"five minutes won't hurt" He said before drifting off to sleep. 

 

"Sung sungie, wake up baby" Jisung heard in his sleep. He opened his eyes and was met with Changbin's soft eyes

"hyung? What time is it?" Jisung asked 

"it's 4:25 am baby" Changbin said caressing the youngers cheek

"why are you here, hyung?" Jisung asked, sitting up

"I never left. I knew you would overwork yourself. You need to stop doing that Jisung. When you're exhausted, please tell me" Changbin said

"I just wanted to finish the lyrics" Jisung said

"and I understand that, but you can't do that when you're running on 3 hours of sleep" Changbin said 

"I know hyung" Jisung said. Changbin picked up Jisung's stuff and held his hand as they walked out of the studio. They walked in silence and when they entered the dorms, Changbin told Jisung to wash up while he turned everything off. He hung Jisung's jacket and his own, turning off the light in the kitchen before heading upstairs. He walked in his bedroom and saw Jisung curled up in his blankets. He smiled and went in the bathroom. He washed up and went back in his room, changing into something more comfortable. He laid down next to Jisung, wrapping his arm around him, back to chest and Jisung smiled in the darkness. 

"goodnight hyung" Jisung said

"sleep well angel" Changbin said, kissing his neck before drifting into the land of sleep 


End file.
